Bulletproof
by Thao Sama
Summary: She's a girl, but they didn't need to know. Where's the fun in that? Follow Jun as she's sent to live with her mother's friend's sons and read this hilarious...love story? — Warnings: All chapters are a result of high sugar intake. Language may get dirty. Please prepare your mind, body, and soul before reading. OC SI HikaruxJunxKaoru — —I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF OHSHC— —HIATUS—
1. 1 Japan is a BANG!

She raised an arm and looked blankly at the target, first lining her arm up with the bullseye before lowering it slightly and pulling the trigger. The pressure from the gun had made her arm recoil, raising it. A loud bang echoed throughout the room, but she remained unphazed, her eyes were still focused on the target. It was a perfect shot. She lowered her arm, though her eyes were still rested on the bullseye. Soon, thoughts emerged, and she sighed deeply. Life was so boring. She was snapped out of her trance by a tap on her shoulder, surprised, she quickly turned around and raised her gun, aiming for the head of the intruder. It was only a maid. She gave the maid an annoyed sigh as she pulled out her earplugs and lowered her gun, glaring darkly at the poor woman.

"What do you want?" She had demanded more than asked. Her voice was deep, for girl at least. It would've been hard to distinguish her gender if the maid was any stranger.

The maid fidgeted a little, afraid of the younger girl, "M-Miss Jun, your m-mother requires your presence." She explained, pulling on the sleeves of her dress; a habit that she had developed long ago.

Jun let out a small 'tsk' and emptied the gun of it's bullets before dropping the thing onto the floor, her earplugs following soon after. "Lead the way," she ordered, and the maid began navigating her boss's daughter through the mansion, out the back doors, and into the garden. The maid had stopped walking as the gazebo became more visible and Jun had continued on, seeing her mother's silhouette sitting there, drinking tea. She sat down in front of her mother and poured herself a cup of tea before sighing and beginning the conversation. "You called?"

The mother eyed the daughter and let out a dramatic sigh, "Why are you wearing men's clothes again, booboo? And I see you dyed your hair yet again, really, purple?" Jimin paused to take a sip of her tea before shaking her head and continuing, "I heard you got into another fight."

Jimin received no response from her daughter. No response usually means yes, and so the lecture went on.

"Booboo, you know I hate it when you get into fights. And so I've decided to ship you abroad as punishment—"

"Excuse me, mother, but did you just—"

"Yes, boo, you're going to Japan and you're going to live with Auntie Yuzuha Hitachiin and her twin boys...though neither Yuzuha or her husband are home very often, so it'll just be you and the boys most of the ti—"

"Ma, you're going to make me go to Japan and live with guys?!"

"Since when have you cared who you're living with?"

"I don't," Jun argued, "But that doesn't mean you should ship me off to a pair of twins! Shouldn't you be more worried about me? I am a girl after all and—"

"Booboo, you know they wouldn't touch you, you've met them before. And who knows, maybe you'll charm one of them...or maybe both. I don't mind, they're both cute, and two son in laws are better than one."

Jun cringed, "Are you encouraging me to be a whore?"

"Boo," Jimin sighed, "You're not a whore. Maybe just a little, I think you got that from me though, but that's not the point here. Yuzuha and I have been friends for a very, very long time, and judging from your characters, we feel like you three would get along. Especially in be- I mean."

Jun became alarmed, "I'm a whore? Wait— Get along where? In bed?! Is this what you've been talking about with Auntie Yuzuha all this time?"

Her mother erupted into a girly fit of giggles, "I want lots of grandbabies~" she sang before grinning stupidly. "Oh yeah, by the way, you're leaving tomorrow."

Jun blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Don't worry about packing or anything, boo, we've already packed everything for you. And no, I did not pack anything too overly girly. I know you like your man clothes so it's mostly just that."

The younger woman, well, girl sighed in relief.

"Now go to bed and your father and I will see you off tomorrow. You're taking the private jet."

"Wait. And what of my guns?"

"We've sent them over to Japan beforehand with the other big stuff, so you're set."

Jun sighed and stood up before beginning her journey to her room and doing her nightly routine. She could hear her mother's cackling all the way back.

* * *

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan!" A very stylish lady called out to her sons as she made her way to their bedroom.

The eldest had poked out his head first, while the younger laid lazily on the large king sized bed.

"Mom? You're home?"

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Yuzuha grinned and patted her elder son on the head, before opening the door and inviting herself into the room.

"Boys, we will be having a guest. They'll be staying here for an undetermined amount of time and will be going to school you you boys from now on." She chose her words carefully, not wanting to reveal Jun's gender. She knew of the girl's tomboyish ways and wanted her boys to be surprised when they found out her gender.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at their mom curiously, "Who is it?" They asked in unison.

Yuzuha snickered, Jimin's plans were proceeding nicely. "It's a secret, but their name is Jun."

The twins pouted, a unisex name. They could tell their mother was hiding the gender of the guest from them, but why? Could it perhaps? We're they going to be housing a girl?

The twins grinned mischievously. If it was a girl, she'd best be prepared.

* * *

**A/N**: Here's a bit of background information on our character.

* * *

Kimura Jun

Age: 15  
Birthday: May 22  
Star Sign: Gemini  
Gender: Female  
Height: 176 CM (5'9)  
Blood Type: O  
Asian (3/4 Korean, 1/4 Japanese)  
Languages: Korean, Japanese, English  
Rose: Black (Meaning: Alluring but deadly)

Class: 1A  
Club: Ouran Host Club  
School: Ouran Academy

Father: Kimura Jaehyun | Owner of Kimura Firearms

Mother: Song Jimin | International Top Model

Older Brother: Kimura Junhyun

Hitachiin Hikaru | Love Interest  
Hitachiin Kaoru | Love Interest


	2. 2 The twins aren't so BANG!

Jun was not amused. At all. She had awoken on a Sunday at four in the fucking morning. For what exactly? For a punishment. One that would last at least one entire year of high school, maybe even two, or three, or maybe her mother would never take her back home and leave her with those twins (in which her sixth sense just told her that those twins were evil) forever. She had shooed the maids away and had gotten up herself, grumbling to herself about not sleeping earlier. She had staid up until two A.M. playing that game League of Legends again.

As soon as she entered the bathroom she stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into her shower, not even bothering to close or lock the door. This habit of hers would be her downfall (if you readers can get what I'm saying).

After showering, the young Korean wrapped her towel around her body and began her morning routine. She brushed her teeth and used mouth wash, she liked it when her breath smelt minty fresh and her teeth weren't yellow. She then began her daily skin care routine which took roughly...thirty minutes? By this time, her purple hair had dried and all she needed to do now was straighten it.

Her hair was not long, Jun is a tomboy, you see, however she did not have very short hair either, her hair was long enough for her to be able to tie a ponytail. She then started on her makeup.

What? You thought she didn't wear any makeup?

I mean, sure, she's a tomboy, but she did like to take care of her looks. Besides, she liked getting attention. Didn't really bother her whether the attention being given to her was from a male or female either. It also didn't matter to anyone who gave her the attention because she could easilly be passed as either gender.

To start off her daily makeup routine, she simply clipped her bangs to the side to get them out of the way. She then popped in a pair of circle lenses colored gray. She had them for two reasons; one, to make her tiny Korean eyes look bigger, and two, she had never liked her dull brown eyes. She then picked up her BB cream and dotted it around her face before getting a brush and blending the cream into her skin making sure it covered up all her flaws. After finishing with that, she picked up her liquid eye liner and made thin lines around her eyes, reshapening them into a more foxy eye shape before picking up the nude lip tint and gently putting some onto her lips. She looked into the mirror, finished, and gave herself a crooked grin, she looked fabulous, not too much like a boy but not very much like a girl either. She brushed out her bangs again and walked out of the bathroom and into her huge walk in closet. There wasn't very much clothes left considering the fact that her mother had her servants pack everything, but Jun was sure she could make an outfit out of what she had.

She walked around for a little while before deciding on the outfit she had wanted. She pulled out a pair of dark, baggy, loose fitting jeans and three belts, each belt having some sort of design with skulls or crossbones. She then put them on and buckled up. Afterward, she put on a rather large black muscle shirt with a batman design but not before wearing a black tank top under it. After looking around the room some more to see if she could wear anything else to complete her outfit, she decided on a black hoodie with cat ears on top of it, a black beanie, red beats (by ) plugged into her Samsung Galaxy s5, black and red high tops as shoes (with very, very thick insoles inside of them to make her feel taller without having to wear heels), and her signature studded black collar and chain necklace with a huge ring looped on it.

Jun then made her way to the kitchen, grabbed an apple, met up with her parents, and was promptly escorted to the jet. She sat down on one of the seats and sighed, looking out the window. How lonely it was to be the only passenger in such a huge vehicle, although she knew she wouldn't be lonely for long. The flight time from Seoul, Korea to Tokyo, Japan was only two hours.

* * *

The twins were not amused (wait, haven't you read this line already somewhere before?), they were constantly nagged by their mother (who was out of the country yet again) over the phone to go pick up their new housemate. Hikaru, the older of the two, tapped his foot impatiently while Kaoru, the younger twin, stood next to him, messing around with a rubix cube. They had been waiting for exactly fourty-five minutes and were bored as hell. They were just about to leave when a rather pretty looking boy tapped on their shoulders and gave them a smirk.

"Hitachiin twins? I'm Jun. I noticed you—," 'he' nodded toward Hikaru, "holding a sign with my name on it."

The twins gave each other a weird look. This certainly was not what they were expecting. It was a boy? They both groaned. Boring. They gave each other long, overly exaggerated sighs before turning to the pretty 'boy' with a frown. "I'm Hikaru." The elder grumbled unhappily, the wait was not worth it. They hadn't gotten a girl. "Kaoru." The younger had announced monotonously.

"Don't mix us up." They finished in unison.

Jun's smirk had disappeared a while ago, and she too was now bearing an indifferent facial expression, much like the twins. "Whatever." She sighed, "You plan on escorting me to your house anytime soon? I want to sleep."

The twins glanced at each other before turning to the pretty 'boy' with creepy grins on their faces. They turned Jun around, pulled out two hats out of thin air, put them on their pretty little heads, switched places, and turned the 'boy' back around.

"Only if you can tell us which one of us is Hikaru~" they sang in unison.

The girl sighed. She did not have time for this and was in desperate need of shut eye time. She pointed to the elder of the two,

"You are Hikaru."

The twins' grins grew wider before announcing perfectly in sync, "Wrong~ better luck next time~"

Were they stupid? Did they think they could trick her? Jun herself had an older brother, a year older actually, but they looked so similar that everyone constantly mixed them up. They were almost like identical twins. Because of their disliking of always being mixed up, the Kimura siblings constantly dyed their hair different colors. They had also learned to spot the differences between twins or family members who looked alike to never have other people feel the same way that they had whenever they were mixed up. When the twins had introduced themselves, Jun had immediately picked up the differences in their voices and the looks in their eyes.

She scoffed, "No, I'm obviously right. You both avoided eye contact with me which is the first sign of a lie. Also, it wasn't a fluke. I already know a few of the differences between the both of you."

To say that the siblings were shocked is an understatement.

They nodded once to each other and each grabbed one of her arms dragging her into the limo and making the driver take them home. Jun was very surprised with the sudden change of attitude but she was not against it. She really wanted to sleep.

And the only thought lingering on the minds of the pair of twins was...

How was the pretty boy able tell who was who?

* * *

**A/N**: A chapter lacking dialogue, you see. I wanted you guys to get to know Jun a little bit more before officially starting the plot line next chapter. Also; if you would like to see both Jun's feminine and masculine appearances, there is a picture on my deviantart account. A link to my account should be on my profile. Anyway, I hope this chapter bored you as much as it bored me, because you're in for a blast next chapter.


	3. 3 School is a BANG!

"Welcome." They had all said in perfect unison, posing elegantly for whomever it was opening the door. Jun sat at the window seat, peering curiously at the members of the so called host club in action. Upon realizing that it was only just the honor student, the girl...ah, Haruhi, Jun turned back to the window, no longer interested. Haruhi too was a tomboy and she highly doubted that Haruhi of all people were interested in the host club. She probably just got lost.

Jun's thoughts drifted to earlier that morning, a smirk gracing her features as she replayed the memory in her head. She had woken up to the annoying alarm clock set at the earliest hours of the morning. Obviously not a morning person, she had grabbed it and thrown it across the room. She sighed, got up, and made her way to the bathroom, stripping herself immediately, and heading toward the shower. But then she froze, catching herself. She turned around and stiffly made her way back to the door. If she were going to keep up this game of charades with the twins and hide her gender, she would need to remember to close and lock the bathroom door. She cursed herself as she turned the lock.

After finishing her morning routines she had peaked out of the bathroom to see if anyone was around. No person was in her room other than herself, but there was a uniform laying on her bed. And there, a note in neat handwriting laid ontop of the school uniform.

"You look about our size so you can have this." She read alloud.

She grinned. So they did think she was a boy.

Jun then stared blankly at the hideous uniform. It was most definitely not her style, however, she couldn't change it too much. She sighed to herself and mumbled a few more curses before putting the damned uniform on, though not correctly. She had puffed her collar up, unbuttoned a few of the top buttons, and left the tie off. She had also added a few accessories do her own: a few leather belts around her waist, her signature studded collar, the chained necklace with a ring on it, and two other chain necklaces —plain ones, her snake bite piercings below her lips, and her many earrings all over her ears. She had also put on combat boots with thick insoles instead of dress shoes to finish off the outfit.

Before she could relay the rest of the mornings events to herself, a loud crashing sound echoed throughout the music room, snapping her away from her thoughts. She blinked. Haruhi had broken a vase, a pretty expensive one too if the twins weren't lying about the price.

She watched on the sidelines for a little while longer before bursting into fits of laughter, earning looks from the others in the room, and a surprised yelp from the other female who hadn't even realized she was there.

"So...Haruhi's your bitch now?" She wondered alloud, earning snickers from the twins.

Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses, the glass gleaming in the light. "Well, when you put it that way..." He trailed off.

Jun grinned. Things had gotten interesting.

* * *

Jun, still perched at her window seat (it was hers now. She had claimed it.) watched as the hosts...well...hosted. She had a cup of milk tea in her hands, sipping lightly, savoring the taste and not wanting it to run out so soon. She focused on Tamaki first, occasionally scoffing or rolling her eyes at his cheesy lines. She was starting to become bored when suddenly, her savior walked into the room. Haruhi Fujioka in the flesh. Jun watched, amused, as the other girl had to explain what instant coffee was to the rich boy. The students here were so spoiled, always showered with the riches, knowing nothing of the stuff they had labeled as "commoner items."

She had been watching as Tamaki and his guests stood around indecisively, not knowing if they should drink the "commoners coffee" or not when her attention had suddenly become focused on the twins. The devils themselves. She haden't even watched them for any longer than a minute before turning away, disgusted. What kind of kinky shit were those two into? Her face heated up at the thoughts lingering on her mind.

'How am I supposed to act normally around them at home now?!' She wondered, embarrassed with her rather NSFW thoughts.

Quickly, trying to get her mind out of the gutter, she focused on a rather innocent being, Honey. A senior, despite looking like a grade schooler. Jun giggled a bit to herself at his actions. He was super adorable and if she had a younger sibling, she'd want it to be just like him. He was so cute that she could literally see sparks and flowers floating around him. Jun could barely contain her squeal, cute things had always been her weakness.

Her attention was then brought back to Haruhi. She strained her ears to listen in on the conversation she was having with the shadow king, snickering at the mention of the Ootori police force. She would've been scared if she were in Haruhi's shoes, but because she wasn't, she wasn't all that afraid of the police force either. She did have a police force of her own, after all, and Kimura firearms were the provider of their weapons. Jun held authority over them.

As their conversation continued on, Tamaki had joined the pair. He began spouting nonsense about good looks and etc. and made the funniest face when Haruhi denied wanting any of it. She simply did not care about looks and the young Suoh could not grasp the idea of not wanting to look good. He was frozen in shock. For minutes. And Jun, yet again, began laughing at his misery quietly to herself and laughed even harder when he began his cheesy lecture. I was all just too good.

She watched, on the edge of her seat as the hosts gathered and began talking about Haruhi's being a host and changing her appearance. Where was the popcorn? Things were getting good. Really. Really. Goddamn good. The twins rushed off to get Haruhi changed, Mori ran off to get contacts for the girl, Kyoya called the hair dresser, and Jun almost melted at the look Honey had given Tamaki as he was told to go eat cake. Poor boy. Jun, feeling bad for him, waltzed over to the older boy, pulling out the seat that Usa-chan had been occupying.

"May I eat cake with you, senpai?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Honey was ecstatic. "YES! YES! JUNNIE-CHAN EAT CAKE WITH ME AND USA-CHAN!"

Jun chuckled at his adorable behavior and sat down before him.

"I don't suppose you have any tiramisu?"

"WE DO! WE DO!"

And there, the friendship of Honey and Jun just bloomed.

Moments later, the curtains in which Haruhi stood behind were pulled open, revealing another "pretty boy" like herself.

Jun grinned. Haruhi made a fine man.

As soon as Tamaki's 'You Are Now a Host' speech ended, Jun slammed her hands onto the table and stood up, chair screeching as it was roughly pushed against the floor, capturing the attention of all the hosts.

"Ah~ we forgot you were there, Jun. Wait. Why are you here anyway?" The twins asked in unison.

"I can't go home without you two?"

"Oh~~~ That explains a lot~"

She almost facepalmed. Almost. Her body was telling her yes, but her mind was telling her no. No hand. You will not become one with the face today.

"May I become a host as well? Seeing as it wasn't entirely Haruhi's fault that the vase was broken, sh— he, excuse me, shouldn't be punished alone. How about I help him out a little?" The tomboy explained, "And I could really do something to kill time. I'd hate to just sit all by myself, lonely at the window seat every day, while the twins get to entertain cute girls."

Everyone stared at her, considering her proposition. Well, all but Haruhi.

"Nonononononononononono, please don't. I don't want to feel in debt to you and I don't even know you, I do t deserve your help, and honestly I can handle this fine on my own—,"

Jun pressed a slender finger onto the lips of the other girl.

"Shh. This is for my own pleasure too, you know. I'd hate to be oh so bored every day." Her eyes glinted mischievously, her voice held a warning edge.

I will fight you Haruhi Fujioka. Let me become a host.

* * *

Jun smirked ladies sitting before her, erupting girlish squeals. She let our a rather sexual sigh and leaned back, putting an arm around the girl sitting to her right while using her left hand to pop off a few more buttons of her dress shirt. She didn't worry about showing skin as she was wearing a tank top underneath but the girls didn't even mind. The squeals only became louder.

"Could you keep it down please, princesses?" She asked, her voice deep and lazy, "Besides," her voice was now barely above a whisper, "The only times I'd like to hear any of you squeal that loud for me is in bed."

The girls surrounding her let out small squeaks before quickly covering their mouths and nodding their heads, each lady with a face of a different shade of red.

Her eyes searched the room for the other hosts, quickly finding them all gathered in the middle of the room, watching the two latest members of the host club closely.

Tamaki lifted a pretty hand into the air and snapped, requesting that the two female hosts joined him at his station.

"Greet my princess, Ayanokoji, if you will."

Haruhi tilted her head cutely, giving the girl a sweet, "Nice to meet you!"

Whilst Jun nodded at the girl and muttered a quiet, "Sup?"

As everyone's attention soon became focused on Tamaki, Mori, and Haruhi; Jun continued to study the Ayanokoji girl, not missing the sudden dark aura surrounding the girl. The tomboy followed the princess's gaze and realized: Ayanokoji was glaring at Haruhi who couldn't have been doing anything that bad. Jun turned away and walked back to her own customers, not bothering to think to much of it. When the time gets to the point where the Korean would have to confront the girl, she would do it, but that time was not now.

* * *

Jun was beyond pissed. She knew something was wrong as soon as that woman walked into the room and chose Haruhi as her host. She was watching her, the woman, she was watching her very closely, like a how a lioness would watch its prey. When things started to get heated, she stood and made her way to the twins table, interrupting their incestious act. She initiated eye contact and nodded toward Haruhi's table. The twins understood. As soon as the she devil pulled the 'He Suddenly Got Violent As Shit' card, the trio dashed to the table, topping their teacups over, drenching the pair on the ground.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" She demanded.

The three didn't even bother answering because their king had arrived to the scene.

"T-Tamaki-Sama, Haruhi, I—, He—"

"How graceless." Tamaki sighed, "Are you the one who's been bullying Haruhi?"

"P-pardon?"

"You were the one who threw his stuff into the pond?"

Jun was about ready to pounce. She devil couldn't get out of this one, she had witnesses. Jun was there when it all happened and she was also the one who had informed Tamaki of such behavior.

"How could you? Why would I? Do you have any proof?"

The twins had to physically restrain Jun from pouncing. And they were having a tough time with it too.

"Let me go, I'mma fight this bitch and I'mma pull out ma' gun and I'mma pop it right in the face–"

And her accent began to show. You see, Jun's Korean accent is very noticeable when she's pissed.

"You're beautiful," Tamaki started.

"HE DID NOT JUST COMPLIMENT THAT SHE-DEMON, OH HELL TO THE FUCKIN' NO—"

Jun thrashed around violently but stopped when she heard Tamaki finish his line.

"But you are not fit to be our customer because I know that Haruhi is not that kind of guy."

"T-TAMAKI-SAMA! YOU! YOU IDIOT!" She screeched at ran out of the room.

"YOU LET HER ESCAPE YOU BLONDE BIMBO, LET ME AT 'ER," Jun yelled and broke free of the twins' grasp, only to be stopped by a Mori.

"No."

And that was all Jun needed because she just sat down on the floor after hearing that.

Her life was complete. Mori spoke.

But her silence was not for long because she did not appreciate the punishment given to Haruhi.

She got up and immediately started screeching about how unfair it was and had to be dragged out of the room by the twins to calm down.

* * *

She came back as soon as Tamaki discovered Haruhi was a girl.

And she and the twins could not stop laughing.

That was until Kyoya gave her a look.

Shit.

"Don't you have something to say as well, Jun?" He asked with an evil smirk.

"What do you mean, senpai?" She questioned, feigning innocence.

"You know what I'm talking about."

The clueless hosts looked at each other before staring right at her.

"What is it?" Honey asked, tilting his head cutely.

She couldn't resist.

"Ah~ Well you see," she started, "I don't have a penis~"

She said quite bluntly, making Tamaki's tomato face become even redder if possible.

"I'm a girl too!" She grinned.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" The twins flipped, "WE'VE BEEN LIVING WITH A GIRL ALL THIS TIME?!"

They skipped up to her, a twin on either side of her,

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Muttered Hikaru.

"We wouldn't have minded," Kaoru smirked.

Jun chuckled, "Where's the fun in that? I like surprising people."


	4. 4 The dance was a BANG!

"OI! TAMAKI YOU DUMB SHIT, STOP SLURPING SO LOUDLY!" Jun yelled and pulled on his ear, but the blonde wouldn't budge.

"Wow." Haruhi muttered, amazed at the sudden change of mood. The blonde was so happy earlier.

"Senpai, stop eating noodles and come help us plan for the party," the twins pleaded, "Are you really that displeased with the fact that Princess Kasugano prefers Haruhi over you now?"

Jun smacked the pair at the back of their heads, "DONT WORD THINGS LIKE THAT, YOU'RE MAKING HIM MORE DEPRESSED!"

A tick mark showed on Hikaru's forehead, "OI! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO VIOLENT, ARE YOU ASKING FOR A FIGHT?"

Kaoru nodded, agreeing with his brother, "Yeah! You've been all pissy since— ooooooh."

The twins exchanged looks before turning to Jun with grins, "We understand it all now."

Jun pulled out a gun from her pants, "Say it, I dare you." She clicked off the safety.

"What?" Haruhi wondered alloud.

"Princess Kasugano signed to be with Jun first, however, after laying eyes on you, she switched." Kyoya explained, his lips shaped into a twisted smirk.

Jun shot the leg of Kyoya's chair making it break, resulting to the shadow king falling over.

"Che! I didn't need her anyway." Jun pouted, hunching over. She clicked the safety to her gun before shoving it back into her pants and covering her face with her hands, faking sobs.

The twins patted her back to comfort her. They knew well how she felt.

"Anyway," Kyoya sighed, now sitting in a new chair. He glared at Jun before continuing, "Her illness isn't anything new."

"Illness?"

"The host wandering illness," the twins shrugged, "In other words, 'the switch guys every now and then' illness."

"EVERY NOW AND THEN? SHE DIDNT EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE!" Jun cried.

Tamaki looked up from his noodles and patted her back.

"You got it rough, man." He sympathized.

"I KNOOOOOOOW!" She wailed, flailing her arms about.

Kyoya only shook his head and ignored the two butt hurt hosts.

"Usually, a regular customer decides on a host and designates them forever, however, we get an occasional few who like to hop around." He explained.

Haruhi nodded in understanding, "So they're gloomy because I snatched their customer?"

Tamaki snapped. "NO! THAT IS NOT IT!" He stood up and pointed a long, slender finger at her, "I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He stomped his foot childishly before shaking his head, "Why are you so popular amongst girls if you're already a girl?"

Jun nodded, "SENPAI I AGREE WITH YOU ONE-HUNDRED PER-FUCKING-CENT!" She screamed, you could literally see the fire burning in her eyes.

The twins shook her before yelling, "LIKE YOURE ONE TO TALK!"

Tamaki continued on, "And really, the only people here who know you're a girl are the people in this room!"

"Phys. Education is an optional class which she is not taking," Hikaru informed.

Kaoru nodded, "And male—female seating numbers are intermixed so no one would know."

"It's the same situation with Jun!" Honey chimed in.

Tamaki sobbed, "YOU SEE, HARUHI, DADDY. DADDY WANTS TO SES YOU LIKE THIS!"

He pulled out a huge blown up picture of Haruhi as a middle school student.

The twins kicked him out of the way and raised up their own huge blown up picture of Jun at a formal party with hair extensions in and a pretty Victorian style dress on.

"We want to see you like this!" They exclaimed in unison.

Jun and Haruhi snapped back.

"DON'T BLOW UP PEOPLE'S PICTURES WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION!"

The host club ignored the two girls and hung up the two pictures onto the wall before studying them closely.

"Now that I think about it," they started, "How did these become those?"

Haruhi sighed. "A kid got gum stuck in my hair during break so instead of dealing with the horrors of getting it out, so I just cut off all my hair." She explained. "I don't mind being mistaken for a guy."

"I've never been girly growing up. I only ever dressed up if my mother required it whenever she took me to her celebrity parties so we have lots of wigs and extensions just for me at home." Jun sighed, "I didn't really like being referred to as a girl either when I was younger. I swore to the pits of hell that I was a guy. I guess I just really liked being like my big brother and his friends so I always had a boyish air surrounding me."

Tamaki sobbed and squished the two female hosts, "WHY ARE YOU USING ORE? GIRLS SHOULDNT USE ORE!" He complained, "MOMMY!" He turned toward the group, "MY DAUGHTERS ARE USING FOUL LANGUAGE!"

"Mother?" Hikaru cocked his head to the side.

"Position wise, mother would be me." Kyoya coughed.

Ignoring the overly dramatic blonde, Kaoru stared at the girls.

"By the way, do you two have any ballroom dance experience?" He asked.

Hikaru nodded, "You'll need it for the ball."

"Do we have to?" The two girls asked in unison, slumping over.

"Yes," Tamaki magically recovered, "Ballroom dancing is common for all gentlemen to know. If you two are serious about hosting then you'll have too learn it. If you cannot master the waltz in one week and show off at the party." He smirked and pointed a finger at the two girls now huddled together on the ground, "You both will have to expose yourselves as females. Haruhi will become the dog again and Jun will be fired!"

* * *

"Tamaki looks a bit gloomy." Hikaru pointed out.

"I heard he wanted to be Haruhi's dance partner/instructor." Kaoru continued.

"But it's impossible with his height." The finished together.

Jun launched herself from her seat next to Tamaki and tackled the closest twin who happened to be Kaoru.

"Will you be my dance partner and teach me how to waltz?" She asked, "I know you're a couple centimeters taller than myself but with these insoles in, we're about the same height."

Kaoru blushed at their current position. Hikaru grinned.

"Eh," He put a finger under Jun's chin and lifted her head up, initiating eye contact. "I'll get jealous if you keep paying attention to Kaoru and forgetting about me."

Kaoru sat up and put his arms around her waist, "But I'm your favorite right?" He whispered I to her ear, "Thats why you asked me to be your dance parter, right?"

Hikaru frowned, "Jun, tell me that's not true, tell me I'm better."

Jun pulled Hikaru toward her and pressed her forehead against both of the twins', the three forming a triangle with their heads. "Don't make me choose, I love you both so much."

The three gazed intensly into each other's eyes before bursting into laughter.

"Oh that was great!" Hikaru managed, "We need to do that in front of the customers sometime."

Kaoru nodded in agreement, "They would flip at the thought of a yaoi love triangle."

Jun agreed with them, but her thoughts were focused on a more serious matter.

"I still need help with dancing!" She pouted.

"Oh, right." The twins nodded.

"We'll take turns teaching you," Hikaru started.

Kaoru explained a bit more, "Hikaru will go first, then myself."

"And by the time we're done with you, you'll be a perfect waltzer." The both said, perfectly in sync with demonic grins on their faces.

"Um." Jun nervously scooted away.

Too bad for her though, the Hitachiins each grabbed an arm and whisked her away into a whole other room.

* * *

The twins laughed a bit as Jun stumbled with her steps. She really wasn't all that good of a dancer.

"YAH! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" She smacked Hikaru on the chest and looked away, crossing her arms over her own chest.

He poked her "Junnie~"

She ignored him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jun~" He sang softly into her ear.

"I'm mad at you," she scoffed, "Don't talk to me."

Hikaru sighed and looked up, sending his twin a look of guilt.

Kaoru smiled softly and approached the pair, hugging the female from behind.

She was now officially in a Hitachiin Sandwhich.

"Juuuuuunnnieeeee~" They sang together, pleading for her attention.

"Jun," Hikaru mumbled into her neck, "Jun, talk to us."

Kaoru blew lightly into her ear, "Please?"

A light rose color dusted the cheeks of the young girl, but she still refused to speak.

Well this was their last try. If they couldn't get her to speak this time, they would just leave her alone. They nodded in a silent agreement.

"Jun." they moaned quietly in unison.

Hikaru began biting and nipping at one side of her neck while Kaoru began sucking and licking the other.

She let out a gasp.

"Wh-what?" Her eyes were wide and her face was beet red.

"We're sorry for laughing at you." They apologized, though they still hadn't stopped harassing her neck yet.

There. They had found the spots.

"A-ah!" Jun fidgeted in her spot, "St-stop!"

The twins grinned at each other, each gave her a kiss on the throat.

"We should take a break from training, huh?" Hikaru smiled.

"Yeah, let's go see what the others are up to!" Kaoru continued, and once again, Jun found herself being whisked away.

By the time they had made it back to the room, the Hitachiins found room for them to step in and insult a poor lad alongside Kyoya.

"So mean." She muttered, shaking her head.

"I have a new mission!" Tamaki exclaimed, catching her attention.

This would be fun.

* * *

"You, have all been invited to the Ouran Highschool Host Club Dance Party," Tamaki announced dramatically before bowing with the rest of the members, "Welcome."

"We wish you to enjoy this dance with all of our members," Kyoya continued, a gentle smile gracing his lips, "Also, the lady who shows the best dance tonight, the one chosen to be our Queen, will receive a warm kiss on the cheek from none other but our King."

Tamaki posed elegantly.

"Do your best," He winked, "Baby~"

The squeals erupted and Jun twitched at the sight of a few of the girls fainting.

"Haruhi~" Hikaru sang,

"Jun~" Kaoru sang,

"You don't look very enthusiastic." They finished in unison.

"I'm not used to these types of things." Haruhi muttered, hunched over, "As far as dance parties go, I've only ever been to one event in my neighborhood."

"I hate these kinds of things," Jun groaned, "I thought I had gotten away from them when I came here."

"Well anyway, have a taste of the food. They're pretty high-class." Kyoya sighed.

Haruhi looked excited, "Like fancy tuna?"

Kyoya's pen snapped. The twins froze in shock. Honey and Mori were about to fall over. And Tamaki quickly ran over,

"QUICK SOMEONE ORDER SOME FANCY TUNA!"

Kyoya immediately made a call to get some high-class sushi on their way to the party.

The twins held an embarrassed Haruhi, "You poor child~" they cried.

"Damn you rich bastards." She muttered, making Jun laugh.

"I actually haven't eaten Japanese sushi before either," Jun admitted.

Again, the air around the hosts grew cold and twins ran over to her, holding her and chanting "You poor child." Over and over again.

"I'm mostly Korean so we eat kimbap. I'm pretty curious about how different it will taste from sushi." She explained.

Soon after, the ballroom dancing began and the hosts separated to go dance with their princesses.

However, as soon as Haruhi and Kasugano made their way to the dance floor, Haruhi was swept away.

The hosts minus Tamaki were gathered in the changing room,

"You don't have to be so forceful!" Haruhi hollered.

"Whatever," Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Just go out this in already." And he shoved a bag into her arms. She still looked a bit confused and so Honey decided to give her a hand and push her behind the curtains.

Just when Jun was about to leave, she was held onto by the twins.

"Where do you think you're going?" They asked in unison.

"Food."

"No you're not," Hikaru sighed.

"Um, yes I am. I'm hungry." Jun argued.

Kaoru shook his head, "You're getting changed too."

"Pardon?"

"Everyone wants to see you in a dress!" They cackled evilly and dragged a screaming Jun behind another changing area, helping her into a dress.

"But Haruhi's the decoy! Why am I being dressed up too?!"

"BECAUSE WE WANT TO SEE YOU IN A DRESS!"

And the screaming match began.

The two girls somehow finished changing at the same time, and out walked a rather innocent, dolly looking Haruhi...and an equally dolly looking Gothic Lolita style Jun.

The twins then hurried to do Haruhi's makeup while Jun did her own.

When Tamaki walked in, he was far more than shocked. He was captivated by Haruhi's beauty.

Jun gave a certain pair of twins the stink eye. Why couldn't they be that way for herself?

Wait. She blushed and turned away. Why the twins of all people? Why was she thinking like this? She covered her blushing cheeks.

"Well, what do you think M'Lord?" The twins asked Tamaki.

Everyone gushed over Haruhi's cuteness.

Jun walked over to a little corner in the room. Of course they would. They shoved her into a dress against her will and they're not even paying attention to her. She sighed, she felt bad for being jealous of Haruhi, they were friends. But she couldn't help but feel that way as all stares were focused on the other girl and not herself.

When suddenly.

"Oi, what are you doing all alone in a corner?" Hikaru barked, pulling her out of the corner.

"Did you think we'd forget about you if you hid?" Kaoru asked, a knowing smirk resting on his face. Jun shook her head.

"Or were you jealous because you thought all of our attention was on Haruhi?" The asked in sync.

Hikaru shook his head, "Silly girl, shouldn't you know by now?"

"The only girl we'll ever admire is you." Kaoru finished,

"So don't be jealous, Kay?" They said together.

Jun blushed and brought a hand up fingers twirling the hair pulled into a pigtails as an act of nervousness. They had seen right through her.

* * *

Jun had changed back into her male clothing as was now standing in between the twins, watching the dance of the clumsy couple. The twins each had a banana and were sharing them with her. Hikaru would take a bite out of his, then she would. Then Kaoru would take a bite of his, and the she would. And they kept alternating that way until the bananas were no more.

By the time the waltz ended, Hikaru picked up the mic and announced the Queen of the event. He also announced that the kiss would be coming from Haruhi instead of Tamaki. Honey soon after said something about a first kiss and in a state of panic, Tamaki ran down the steps to stop them. However, if he thought he was going to have an easy time doing it, he was wrong.

"Watch this~" Jun grinned and took a banana peel from the twin to her right, she wasn't even going to bother to check who if was. She threw the banana peel at the step Tamaki was about to step on, he slipped on it and pushed Haruhi into the girl.

The Devil Trio had never laughed any harder.


	5. 5 Physical Exams are a BANG!

Jun, instead of wearing the Japanese Kimono or the Butler costumes like the others, was forced to wear the Korean Hanbok instead. She had decided to pair with the twins today, considering she didn't have many customers at the time.

The twins were sitting on either side of her; Hikaru to the left, Kaoru to the right. Hikaru had been hugging her when Kaoru suddenly started tearing up.

"H-Hikaru, would you rather hug Jun th-than me?"

Jun looked down, apologetically, "I...I didn't mean to take him from you...I just..."

Kaoru grabbed her hands and brought them to his chest, "Promise me, you'll take good care of him for me." He whimpered, before turning away and crying.

Hikaru released his hold on Jun and crawled over her, back hugging his twin.

"Oh Kaoru, I didnt know you would react this way," he cried, "Please don't leave me."

The girls leaned forward, anticipating what would happen next.

"But Hikaru, what about Jun?"

The twins tuned around and looked sorrowfully at the female host.

"I-" she turned away, "I'll b-be fine."

The guests would not have it. This would not be the end.

Hikaru and Kaoru each put a finger under her chin, they gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Jun, you'll have to choose sometime," they whispered, eyes showing sadness.

The tomboy shook her head a few times before wrapping her arms around their necks and hugging them both.

"I couldn't do that. I know it's selfish, but I can't stand seeing either one of you with someone else."

And that was it. Squeals erupted.

"KYAA! It's a yaoi love triangle!"

"Oh my GOSHES! Who do you think Jun will end up choosing?"

"Like, weren't you listening, he like, just chose them both!"

"I hope they stay a trio, seeing them like this just makes my kokoro go doki doki~"

The trio grinned. This was good, very good. A better reaction than what they were even hoping for.

* * *

The twins had been dragging Jun toward the break area when suddenly, they started full on sprinting, catching Jun off guard,

"OI! OI! SLOW DOWN!"

Hikaru grinned when they had caught up with Haruhi, "Hey, have you chosen your electives yet?"

"How about French?" Kaoru asked.

The twins turned to Jun, "Have you decided, Jun?"

She shook her head.

"We should all take the same courses," Hikaru started.

"After all, we are," Kaoru continued.

"In the same class." They finished together.

Tamaki slumped over in defeat. Those four were the friendly classroom quartet.

"Hey, mom." Tamaki coughed.

"Yes, dad?" Kyoya played along.

"Could it be that the twins are spending more time with Haruhi than me and therefore getting to know her better than me?" He cried.

Kyoya sighed, "What? You just noticed? You see, Haruhi and Jun are both in the same class as the twins, and they're also all in the same club. Jun also lives with the twins, increasing the amount of time they spend with her." Kyoya smirked, "The twins literally spend the entire day with Jun, while you only see her for two hours during club times. The twins also spend nine hours with Haruhi while you also only see her for two hours a day. To put short, you only see Haruhi for three percent of her day and you only interact with Jun for one point five percent of the day."

Tamaki screamed, "HUSH HUSH I DONT TO HEAR IT, I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT!"

He ran up to the two female hosts and grabbed their hands with his own, "Daughters, promise daddy that you won't spend anymore time with those evil twins."

"Evil? We don't want to hear that from you!" They yelled in the background.

Tamaki froze. "That's right! That's right! You two need to return to your normal female lifestyles and get to know other females and be surrounded by females and live a healthy student lifestyle! That is father's wish!" He pleaded.

"And who his father?" Haruhi questioned.

"OH JUST REVERT BACK!" Tamaki glomped Haruhi and sobbed.

Hikaru and Kaoru only looked at each other and shrugged.

"What's the hurry? They're all just going to find out at the physical examinations anyway." They said in unison, "Isn't it the day after tomorrow?"

All the male hosts froze and eyed the two girls up and down.

"Oh that's right," Tamaki smiled, "Aren't the examinations two days from now?"

"So then they..." Haruhi started,

"Really will..." Jun continued,

"Find out we're girls." They finished together.

Hikaru and Kaoru did not appreciate that, "OI! THATS OUR THING!"

* * *

Jun was enjoying some alone time for herself in another abandoned music room. She sat at the piano and smiled, fingers brushing over the keys. She positioned her hands on the correct spots before letting her fingers do the magic, playing the chords to a slow, pretty song. Soon, her alto voice echoed throughout the room.

A few seconds after she finished her song, her cellphone rang and when she looked at the screen, a very, very large smiled stretched across her face.

"OPPA!" She screeched happily at the phone before coughing, "Right, I'm a boy right now, uh, Hyung."

"Pretending to be a boy?" The deep voice on the other line sighed, "Whatever, I won't even ask."

Jun snickered.

"Anyway, I'm coming to visit you...soon."

Jun grinned, "Will you be staying for long?"

"No, sorry. I have business to take care of over in Japan and I thought I'd just stop by and check up on you."

Her grin dropped. "Alright," she sighed, "I'll see you later."

The other voice chuckled, "Don't be so sad, at least I'm going to see you."

"But I wish you could stay longer!" She whined, "I miss you, I haven't seen you in like ever."

"I'm sorry, alright? Father has me busy, as the successor as the family and all."

"Well can't you take a break and make some time for me?"

"I'm sorry, boo, you know I can't do that."

"Fine," she huffed, "Whatever."

"Now, now, don't be that way."

"Ugh. Fine. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too~" he sang and hung up.

"Stupid brother." She scoffed, "Stupid Junhyun, never makes time for me anymore."

She groaned and facepianoed, her face smashing against several keys and making the sound of the summoning of satan.

She then abruptly stood and marched out of the music room she was in and headed toward the music room she was supposed to be in, only to be stopped by Haruhi on the way there.

"Jun," she smiled, "Let's walk there together!"

And the two then began conversing and gossiping as they headed toward the room.

"Must be tough living with the devils, huh?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. They once dyed my hair pink as a prank. It took forever to get it back to purple."

"Heh? Dying hair as a prank? That's pretty cruel."

"Right? Right? I said that too~"

Upon arriving to music room number three, Haruhi walked in first, apologizing for her tardiness. Jun just waltzed in after, not even bothering to explain herself. She stood in between the twins, watching curiously as Tamaki started blubbering on and on about not having Haruhi's secret be discovered.

How odd. Wasn't he the one being all bubbly about it not too long ago?

"Please!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Be the host club's very own princess!"

"It's true that we'd get irritated if other guys talked to Haruhi." The twins shrugged.

'But what about me?' Jun sighed, 'Do you guys not care about me?' She thought.

She sighed and looked down, staring blankly at the floor.

There it was, the disgusting feeling: a mixture of guilt and jealousy appearing once again. Jealousy because Haruhi had all the attention yet again, and guilt because Haruhi was her friend.

Jun left her spot next to the twins and went to go sit at her lonely little window seat, an action overlooked by the ones who she strived to gain the affection of, but one that was noticed by none other than the Shadow King himself.

She leaned her head against the window and stared out, eyes showing sadness.

'I'm surrounded by so many people and yet...it's so lonely.'

She put her beats over her ears and let the loud dubstep take her away, tuning out the members of the host club. She didn't care anymore.

* * *

"Physical Examinations are about to begin, all students, please go to you nurse offices according to you dormitory." The lady's voice on the intercom echoed through the rooms and the hallways.

Jun walked with the twins and Haruhi, oddly quiet. It wasn't in character for her at all. She walked with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes were focused on her feet and the ground. Her unusual actions, yet again, were overlooked by everyone around her.

As the Hitachiin brothers were pulled away, Jun lingered around the other hosts, all mopey and damp.

Had they forgotten that she was a girl too? Had they forgotten that her secret would be spilled too?

She smiled bitterly, she didn't owe the host club any money, she'd only been there in the background all along, doing things as she'd pleased. Of course they wouldn't care of she left, she didn't need to pay a debt and she was only an extra the entire time. They wouldn't lose anything if they lost her. But that was when something unexpected happened.

Kyoya rested a palm on her head, she looked up, surprised.

"Don't worry, we're going to protect you too." He smiled.

Jun was shocked as Honey skipped up to her and grinned.

"That's right, that's right! We didn't forget about you!"

"Yeah." Mori nodded, smiling gently.

A grin stretched across her face and her insecurities had washed away.

The host club minus Tamaki gathered around the twins, watching curiously.

Jun cringed at their act before smirking, "Eh? Is that what you two do when we're at home?" She asked, gaining the attention of the girls surrounding her, "That's no fun is it?" She walked up to the twins and put a hand on each of their chests, "You forgot to invite me? Are we going to have to play the punishment game again?"

Screams and nosebleeds happened at once.

She then turned to the curtain that Haruhi was behind, blinking rapidly when she saw Tamaki with a brown wig walk out. It was so painfully obvious that it was him.

Whispers of confusion erupted throughout the crowed and the yaoi trio couldn't take it anymore.

The three of them were huddled together, crying with laughter.

"HE DID IT! HE ACTUALLY DID IT!" Hikaru breathed.

"OF COURSE THEY'LL KNOW! OF COURSE!" Kaoru leaned on his brother and his housemate for support.

"YOU TWO!" Tamaki growled and grabbed Hikaru by the throat, "YOU SAID THEY WOULDNT NOTICE."

"We were just getting back at you for calling us homos." Explained Kaoru as Jun pried Tamaki's fingers off of Hikaru's throat.

"Now then, Haruhi, Jun," Kyoya smiled, "I've arranged a special doctor for you in a special room who knows of your situations and are willing to keep your secrets."

"Apparently all the doctors here belong to Kyoya's family's hospital." Hikaru shrugged,

"Should've just told us in the beginning," Kaoru sighed.

"But I'm the same as you two." Kyoya's smile stretched, "I'm getting revenge for being called a homo side character."

Tamaki began disintegrating.

The girls sighed and made their way to their doctor.

"Haruhi Fujioka and Jun Kimura? I'm aware of your situations so you can both just go get undressed over there and I will help you." The doctor smiled kindly.

The girls nodded and entered the room, shutting the door behind them. They then made their way to the back of the room.

A male doctor then entered the curtains behind them.

"U-um..." Haruhi started, but the doctor clamped a hand around her mouth.

"Please be quiet." He warned.

Jun frowned and reached into her pants, pulling out her gun. At the same time, the host club members appeared.

"TAMA-CHAN KICKEU!" He screamed as he attacked, and the male doctor fell over, hitting his head against the wall, cracking it.

"One," the twins scowled, "The amazing good looks that attract people."

"Two," Kyoya smirked, "The fearless rich men."

"Three," Mori spoke (gasp), "The gentlemenship that..."

"Cannot overlook the evil in this world." Honey finished.

"Five," Jun cocked her head to the side and raised her gun, "The authority held over those below us."

Tamaki draped his shirt over Haruhi.

"We are," he flipped his hair, "The Ouran Host Club."

"And we have come fourth." The group announced.

The doctor couldn't have looked any more afraid.

He then bowed, begged for his life to be spared, and began telling his life story, much to Jun's annoyance.

Then Kyoya clicked.

"Are you looking for Ouran the public Highschool?"

The doctor nodded.

"This is Ouran the academy."

The doctor froze comically in shock.

"Wow, you don't even know where your daughter goes to school. How sad." Hikaru sighed.

"Yeah, maybe they got tired of that aspect of you instead of the debts." Kaoru nodded.

Honey grinned and clapped happily, "Kyo-chan, you figured out he was at the wrong school!"

Kyoya shrugged, "There is no way a doctor of such a small clinic could have a child attending a school as prestigious as this."

Haruhi gave him a huff of annoyance.

Tamaki smiled, "Kyoya, prepare a map and directions to the highschool in the neighboring town for this person."

"Very well." Kyoya nodded and walked off.

Moments later, as the host club watched him walk off, the twins decided to point something out.

"You sure this is okay?" Hikaru asked.

"In the end, even if he did go see his daughter, she's the one who gave up on him in the first place, right?" Kaoru wondered.

Tamaki shook his head, "That's something for him to ascertain for himself."

"Excuse me but could you all get out...except for Jun, of course." Haruhi asked politely.

The males all looked at her in shock.

"I need to continue my physical, right? And so does Jun. Though I'm not doing this for the food. I want to repay my debt." She smiled cutely causing very different reactions from the members.

"Speaking of physicals," the twins turned to Jun who was only wearing her sports bra and uniform pants. Their eyes were focused on her rather toned abs. They poked.

"Your abs are better than ours." They complained.

Jun blushed, "YAH! WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING?" She waved her gun around wildly and yelled at the exact same time Haruhi yelled "DON'T TOUCH THOSE PLACES!"

Just as the twins were yelling at Tamaki for being a pervert and Jun was yelling at the twins for being perverts, Haruhi raised a fist in the air and shouted.

"WHO CARES, EVERYONE BUT JUN NEEDS TO JUST GET OUT!"

* * *

Later that day, as club activities resumed, a rather handsome green haired male walked into the room.

Immediately, the girls started whispering.

"Who is that?"

"A new student?"

"A new host?"

"Doesn't he look kinda like Jun?"

"Actually he looks exactly like Jun! He just doesn't have piercings and his hair is green."

"Are they twins?"

"Uwahh~ so they're like Hikaru and Kaoru?"

Jun got up and grinned, making her way over to the male.

"Hyung!" She hugged him.

"Dongsaeng-ah." He hugged back, "I actually have to go right now, things were running late and the meeting is very soon so my time with you will be brief."

Jun smile sadly, "I missed you."

They were whispering and speaking Korean so no one could hear what they were saying.

"I know, I missed you too." He kissed her forehead, causing squeals to erupt around the room.

"Is Jun gay?"

"No, he's definitely Bi!"

"Is that his boyfriend?" At this line, a certain pair of twins froze.

"They look more like relatives than lovers."

"They could be both, I mean look at the Hitachiins."

The stranger put a box into Jun's hand before leaving the room, "I'll visit you some other time, little sibling, but for now, I will leave you with a gift to remember me by."

Jun opened the little box which revealed two hair clips with skulls on them. She rolled her eyes and took out the two in her hair, putting her new ones on.

Stupid brother. Didn't even spend ten minutes with her.

* * *

The yaoi trio were sitting in one of the Hitachiin's limos, oddly quiet. The twins refused to look at Jun.

Not able to take the silence, Jun flailed her arms and started whining.

"Why are you guys so quiet? Why aren't you talking to me? Did you do something? Are you guys mad?"

The twins turned to her with identical glares. She whimpered.

"Who was that?" Hikaru asked, not exactly happy with the fact that a male they did not know had shown up and hugged and kissed their Jun.

"My brother...?" She answered, not sure where this was going.

"You know your ours, right?" Kaoru asked, scooting closer to her.

"I'm not anybody's." She blinked.

"Wrong." Both twins shook their heads, "Your our's, our toy, our plaything, our partner, our Jun."

Jun sighed at their sudden possessive behavior, not sure how to react.

"You're not allowed to leave us. Ever." Hikaru told her with a stern voice.

"We're not willing to share, Jun." Kaoru looked her in the eyes with a serious expression.

Jun was confused. It's not like she was dating either one of them...she just didn't understand the sudden possessiveness.

* * *

**A/N**: Let's learn some Korean since I might throw in a few terms every now and then.

**Oppa**: [Oh-Pah] What a younger girl calls an older boy in Korean. Typically used for older brothers, older cousins, close friend who happens to be older, or boyfriends.

**Unnie**: [uh-knee] What a younger girl calls an older girl in Korean. Typically used for older sisters, older cousins, close friend who happens to be older, or girlfriends.

**Hyung**: [hyuh-ng] What a younger boy calls an older boy in Korean. Typically used for older brothers, older cousins, close friend who happens to be older, or boyfriends.

**Noona**: [Noon-ah] What a younger boy calls an older girl in Korean. Typically used for older brothers, older cousins, close friend who happens to be older, or girlfriends.

**Dongsaeng**: [Dawng-say-ng] Younger sibling. Typically used for brothers, sisters, cousins, friends who are younger than you, but never in a romantic relationship.

**Umma**: [uhm-ah] Mother

**Appa**: [Ah-pah] Father

**-ah/-yah**: Affectionate honorific like -chan or -kun. Ex: Jason-ah | Mary-yah

**-ssi**: [pronounced she] the equivalent to the Japanese -San. It's an honorific used for someone you do not know well Ex: Kai-ssi

**Sunbae**: The Korean equivalent to the Japanese senpai.

**Hoobae**: The Korean equivalent to the Japanese kouhai.

**Babo**: The Korean equivalent to the Japanese baka. Meanings could very (stupid, fool, idiot, etc,)

Please follow, favorite, and review! Especially review! Reviews make me happy.


	6. 6 Money is a BANG!

"Of course you two would wear matching kimonos." The girls nodded.

Kaoru smiled softly, "It was our mother who designed the kimonos. Though it was our grandmother who dressed us."

Hikaru smirked and leaned over, tilting Kaoru's face upward, the twins nearly kissing, "And it is my job to undress you."

"H-Hikaru you're embarasing me in front of everyone." He teared up.

"KYAA! What a tender embrace!" The girls squealed.

"However," Hikaru continued, "We can't just leave Jun out of the equation."

Kaoru nodded, "O-of course not. I-if we do..."

Jun noticing that it was her cue, made her way over to the twins, settling herself in their laps. She put her arms around both of them and smirked.

"If you do, you will be punished accordingly." She turned to the uke and nibbled on his earlobe.

He squeazed his eyes shut, a light pink color dusted his cheeks.

Hikaru, taking over the position of seme, pulled on Jun's hair, making her turn away from the younger twin and face him. He pressed his forehead against hers, his grip on her hair tightened and her throat was exposed. Kaoru took that as a chance to bully Jun and bit down causing her to release a gasp.

"We've been giving you too much authority over us, Jun." Hikaru warned,

"Now we have to show you who's really in charge, right?" Kaoru whispered.

Both the guests of the twins and Jun began squealing and screeching about the battle of the semes.

Haruhi shook her head. She would never understand.

"They're up to their nonsense again." She sighed.

Jun looked up from her perch on the laps of the twins and almost swooned at the site of a teary eyed Honey. That boy was still her weakness. Soon, it was time for her to get up, and being the lazy one she is, the twins helped her up. They all stood around Kyoya, watching curiously as he rambled about money.

Moments later, Jun and Kaoru were in the middle of a conversation when Haruhi had bumped into Hikaru, causing Jun to fall forward and land on Kaoru. He quickly helped her up before patting up and down, making sure she wasn't injured. But I'm actually pretty sure he was just looking for an excuse to touch her.

Haruhi picked up the bottle of eye drops and blinked.

"YAH! You cheaters! You guys use eye drops?" Jun smacked the twins. "I have to work hard to force myself to cry and yet..." She teared up and turned her face away.

Hikaru and Kaoru quickly scrambled to comfort her when suddenly she grinned, "See? No cheating required. Crying is easy peazey."

The twins looked at her with the stink eyes before initiating an argument with her about how she was being a meanie for crying and making them feel bad.

She had retaliated by calling them cheaters and talking about how they were making the host club look bad because they couldn't cry on their own without eye drops.

But their argument was cut short when Tamaki spotted a new guest.

"Ooh! A new guest!" The devils cheered.

"Come in and join us~" Hikaru handed her a rose,

"Just watching is no fun~" Kaoru handed her another one.

"We don't bite unless you want us to~" Jun grinned and handed her a third rose.

When finally Tamaki arrived, "How many times have I told you three to be more courteous to first timers?" He flipped his hair dramatically and handed her a fourth rose, "Now, don't be afraid, princess. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club." He smirked charmingly.

"N-NO!" The girl slapped Tamaki, "Get away from me you phony!"

The host club was shocked. Kyoya and Mori included.

"I-I'm a phony?" Tamaki stuttered, not believing his ears. Or his eyes. Or if this was even reality.

"Yes! Yes, you are an phony! I can't believe that you're even the prince figure in this club!" She exclaimed.

Jun grabbed Kaoru's right pointer finger and Hikaru's left pointer finger and lifted them, bringing them to her mouth. Then she bit down, super hard, drawing blood.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL!" They shouted and looked at her.

"I had to make sure this wasn't a dream and I didn't want to pinch myself."

"So you BIT us?"

"Yes."

Hikaru frowned and grabbed her hair again, pulling her head back. Then both twins went down for the kill and simultaneously bit down on either side of her neck.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She shouted and smacked both of them upside the head.

"You deserved it!"

Honey giggled, "They sure are lively, aren't they, Mori?"

"Yeah."

"A PRINCE DOESN'T GO AROUND SPREADING HIS LOVE SO EASILY!" The new guest continued her rant and pointed a long, slender finger at Tamaki.

"How can you be so stupid? It's almost as if you're a dimwitted narcissist! Incompetent! Mediocre! The worst!"

Tamaki keeled over from the constant insults.

"It's a new technique!" Hikaru gasped.

"One man slow motion!" Kaoru named it.

Kyoya blinked, studying the new girl for a bit more before it clicked.

"Could you be—?"

She didn't even let him finish before launching herself at him, "KYOYA-SAMA! I've been wanting to meet you, my prince."

* * *

"Fiancé?"

"Kyoya senpai's?"

The twins were disbelieving, but we all played along with her.

"Yes!" She confirmed, "I am Hoshakuji Renge! I will be transferring to class 1-A tomorrow."

Jun rudely groaned, burying her face into Hikaru's shoulder. "She's more annoying than your guests." She whispered. The twins had to turn their faces away and cover their mouths to keep from laughing. They didn't want to seem too mean on the very first day.

"Eh? But look, Tamaki's all mad." Kaoru pointed out.

"That's because mommy has been keeping things from daddy." Tamaki wept.

Jun ran to him and gently patted his back, "There, there, daddy."

"OH! MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki cried and fell into her arms.

"OH! It was love at first!" Renge gushed, "When he adored those flowers in the back all alone~ Or when he reached our to the poor injured kitty!"

The twins blinked.

"Who are you talking about?"

Haruhi blinked.

"Could you have the wrong person?"

"NO! You cannot fool these eyes! He's someone who is kind to everyone, and yet does not need to have anyone else give him the attention. He loves solitude, but he's also lonesome. The one who looks just like the character in this new and popular love simulation game—"

"Uki-doki memorial?" Jun blinked. "I hate that game. I always end up with the twins."

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked.

Renge squealed and pointed at Kyoya, "Ichijo Miyabi-kun! That is you!"

The twins screeched.

"ITS AN OTAKU! We've never seen one before."

Kyoya nodded, "I see now, you're infatuated with a character. You're projecting that infatuation onto me, going so far as to even delude yourself into thinking that we are engaged. I'm guessing that this character of yours is a glasses character?"

"Yep!" Jun chirped.

The host club members all huddled around Kyoya.

"Wait. Deluded? So her story about your engagement is all made up?"

"I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage and I don't remember confirming her claim either. For one thing, I've only just met her today."

"Ehhhh? You could've said so sooner!"

"So according to my research, Kyoya-Sama is in charge of everything here?"

"Yep! Tamaki does get a say in things but Kyoya is our director!" Honey chimed.

"Ah? A director! That's great~" Renge giggled, "I've always dreamed of being the drawing card to someone's business!" She beamed.

"We don't need one." The yaoi trio sighed, "We are a host club."

Renge paid them no mind, "That's it! I've made up my mind, I will be the host club's manager!"

"Kyoya, do something." Tamaki pouted.

He shook his head, "She's the daughter of a very important client of the Ootori's. I ask for you to be sure not to do anything too impolite."

Tamaki sighed in defeat.

"It's going to be a pleasure working with you all!" She bowed.

Jun cringed, "And here is the birth of one bitch of a manager."

"I HEARD THAT! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME, YOU SAY IT!"

Jun reached for the gun in her pants, only to be restrained by the twins.

"SHE'S ASKING FOR A FIGHT! LET ME AT 'ER! LET ME AT 'ER!"

* * *

The next morning...

"I've been thinking about it and," Tamaki started, "having a lady manager might not all be that bad."

"Why do you say that?" Everyone cocked their heads to the side, curious.

"Weren't you guys listening yesterday? She's transferring into Haruhi and Jun's class. If the three do them become friends, my daughters might become more girly. Especially Haruhi. We already have the twins here to coax Jun into things whenever she's being difficult-"

"OI! THE TWINS HAVE NO POWER OVER ME- mpphhhmpshhhmpppphh." The twins slapped their hands over Jun's mouth.

"But Renge's girlish air and tender personality might just bring out Haruhi's own sense of femininity." Tamaki finished.

"Good grief." Haruhi sighed.

"The grand scale project is in order!" Tamaki announced, "Haruhi will become more girly! Only having those two troublemakers in a class with Haruhi is no good and well, Jun is just...Jun."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU LITTLE PIECE OF HORSE SHIT, DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

"Everyone~" Renge came in holding a batch of cookies, "Renge has made the host club some cookies!"

"Oh~" Tamaki twirled, "Baking us cookies, I am so moved!"

"They're not for you, fake prince." She deadpanned.

Tamaki fell over.

"They're a bit burnt, Kyoya-sama, but I already know what you're going to say." She blushed, "Anything you make is going to be delicious!" She recited from memory, "KYAA~ Kyoyaa-Sama~"

"You're right, these are burnt." Honey nibbled on them.

"Don't eat those," Mori warned, "They're bad for you."

Renge quickly transformed into medusa, chasing Mori and Honey around.

"IM SCARED! IM SCAREEEED!" Honey screeched.

Jun was about to pull her gun out of her pants and yell at the she-demon but was quickly stopped by one Kaoru Hitachiin shoving a cookie into her mouth.

"Is it good?" He asked as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, biting of the other half of the cookie. (Jun didn't really react considering they'd done this to her multiple times at home.)

"They're savory but they're not bad," Haruhi mumbled as she ate one.

"Ehh? You have a few crumbs in your face, Haruhi~" Hikaru licked a few crumbs off her face.

"YOU TWO. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTERS!" Tamaki screeched, pointing a finger at them.

"Before anyone noticed, the friendly classroom quartet became even closer." Kyoya nodded.

"You know, if you had told me, I would've just wiped them crumbs off myself, and if you wanted a cookie, you should've just taken one instead of doing that to Jun." Haruhi sighed.

"That's right," Jun nodded before wrapping her arms around Kaoru's neck and leaned in, mouth pressed against the corner of his lips, "And if you wanted a kiss, you could've just asked." She mumbled onto his skin, voice deeper than usual.

Kaoru blushed while Hikaru started saying something about getting jealous.

"LOOK MOMMY!" Tamaki screamed, "THEY BRAINWASHED MY LITTLE JUN! AND HARUHI! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO JUST BRUSH THEM OFF! THAT REACTION IS ALL WRONG!"

"Please stop sexually harassing me, senpai." She mumbled.

"SEXUAL HARASSMENT? T?! IF I AM HARASSING YOU THAN THOSE TWO ARE MUCH, MUCH WORSE!"

"Okay, okay, we're sorry, Daddy." The twins shrugged.

"ITS ALL TOO TEPID!" Renge snapped, "Except for Kyoya-Sama, you're all too boring! Your characters are lacking! All of you are lacking a dark side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome men with dark pasts! If you keep going on like this, girls will become bored! Are you all trying to ruin Kyoya-sama's business? As manager today, I will be changing all of your backgrounds."

She pointed to Honey, "STARTING WITH YOU! If you're innocent inside and out, you're just as useless as a baby. From now on, you are a ruthless bully!

Mori, you are his childhood friend and lackey!

The twins, you will be basketball players!

Haruhi, you are a struggling honor student faced with intense bullying!

Jun, you are the child of abusive parents who look down on you and only love your older brother!

And Tamaki, you will be the school's idol, known for his looks, but has an inferiority complex! The lonesome prince."

Renge the smiled sweetly and turned to Kyoya,

"And you, Kyoya-sama, you are perfect just the way you are~ just stay your usual, affectionate self!"

"Kyoya senpai," Hikaru poked him,

"Do something!" Kaoru finished.

"PLEEEASSSEEE!" Jun wailed and sat down onto the floor, clinging to his leg.

"But his highness seems up for this." Kyoya sighed, "Well, let's see what happens. Maybe something interesting will come out of it."

* * *

The scene starts with the twins playing basketball, almost effortlessly, Hikaru makes a goal. He's seen chearing, grinning happily, when suddenly the whistle is blown. His twin is seen on the ground, clutching his leg.

"SOMEONE! Call a stretcher! Take him!"

Hikaru runs to his twin, crouching by the body on the stretcher.

"Kaoru!" He cried, "Kaoru! Kaoru!"

"Hikaru, you can't," the other players try to warn him but he pushes them away, "You need to hold yourself together! Get back to the game!"

"SHUT UP!" Hikaru cries.

"Hikaru," the younger twin calls out to his brother, "Hikaru, please, take it easy. You can't go around feeling my pain." He rests a hand on his brother's cheek, "It's okay, you're not the one who is hurt."

The elder twin shook his head, eyes brimming with tears, "No. Be quiet! It doesn't matter, it still hurts, Kaoru!"

"Your pain is my pain," they said in unison, "It doesn't matter if no one else understands. As long as we're both there together, it doesn't matter if no one else understands us."

The scene fades away to show a rather beaten up and battered Jun, running from something. She'd made it to the game she runs onto the the court despite the screams for her not to from the people around her.

"What is he doing?"

"Ah, he's the Kimura child, the disgraceful one."

"I feel bad for him though."

"But what is he doing running around like that?"

"He probably got into another gang fight."

The whispers erupted amongst the sea of people. Jun's made it to the twins, she's glad. Her legs give out, she collapses.

"Jun?" The twins question, pulling her toward them. She laid, still, on the ground next to Kaoru.

"I-I'm glad I m-made it...like I p-promised..." She mumbled.

"M-my twins." She groans, "It's for real this time...m-my parents have d-done it."

Both twins tear up, no, it couldn't be!

"I j-just wanted to tell y-you two..." She coughed, blood mixed with saliva flew from her mouth and onto her clothes, "One l-last time. I-I...I love you." She mumbles, "I-I'm sorry for n-not choosing s-sooner." Her eyes begin to close, "I love b-both of you too much to decide o-on one." And she completely stills.

Both twins cry, and cry, "No. Not you too." Hikaru breathed.

"Jun! Please, wake up!" Kaoru shook her, "Please..."

The paramedics rush to the scene, picking up the girl and putting her on the stretcher.

"He's only unconscious, fainting for the bloodloss. He is alright." The twins sighed in relief.

Both twins took turns pecking her lips before she is pulled away from their grasp.

Now laying in an ambulance truck, Jun is seen with her eyes barely even open, she whispers the last words she had wanted them to hear.

"You were my escape, you made me feel loved. Even when I thought the whole world was against me, even when I thought I had nothing to live for, you were both there. There for me. I love you both so much. You made me feel like I was worth something."

The screen faded to black and there showed a Tamaki, standing in the rain.

"I envy you three." He stated as the screen zoomed out. There showed a Jun on a wheelchair, a Kaoru holding an umbrella, and a Hikaru holding the handles of the wheelchair.

"For being able to support each other like that." Tamaki frowned.

"Suoh-senpai..." The three of them said his name, staring in shock.

"You're the school's idol!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"I am an idol?" Tamaki sighed and shook his head, a pretty hand came up and brushed his wet hair out of the way, "If people are going to celebrate me with a title such as that, then I'm sure I'd be better off alone." He looked up and closed his eyes, feeling the raindrops gently kissing his face.

In a sad voice, Tamaki begins to speak, "One injured heart intersects with another, they pass each other, and injure each other, what are our hearts even made of?"

The scene fades away and now, is shows Haruhi running in the rain, although her situation is completely different from Jun's. She leans against a tree for support, breathing heavily, trying to coach her breath. A shadows looms over her and a young voice warns her.

"You cannot run anymore."

Haruhi turns around, face showing pure terror, her legs give out and slowly, her back slides against the tree. She falls to the ground.

"You're going to learn what happens when you make me mad." Honey's facial expression darkens and his glare becomes even more intense.

"Don't, Mitsukuni." Mori warns, "It's the same every time. The more you try to hurt others, the more you become hurt."

"Don't try to give me advice, Takashi." Honey scowls, "You want me to put you over my knee again?" He demands.

Silence. Silence I'm this case means no.

In a panicked voice, Haruhi speaks,

"Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits them? Or something else?"

Honey gives Haruhi a villainous smirk, "I hate when people try to raise above their own station in life." He manages to narrow his eyes for a few seconds before he breaks his cool expression with a look of sadness and guilt. Honey cries and runs into Haruhi's arms.

"WAHHHHH. HARU-CHAN, I'M SO SORRY. I can't do this anymore!" He wails.

"CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT!" Renge yells in English, her thick French accent coating the words.

"YOU!" She flails, "STICK WITH RHE SCRIPT!"

Honey tears even more, "But I—"

"Camera man! Keep it on hold!"

"Yes boss!"

"Now make the rain more heart clenching!"

Meanwhile...

Hikaru sighed, "Why did we have to go from changing our characters to doing a movie shoot?"

"And I have to say, it's an overblown film crew, huh?" Haruhi looked around in amazement.

"Yeah, she rushed them all the way from Hollywood." Kyoya smirked, "Do you recognize them? They were in charge of a bunch of popular movies, including a vampire one that was especially popular; it was the number-one box-office hit all across America last year."

"Damn you rich people." Haruhi muttered.

"Speaking of which, why does this script have Kaoru being the seme?" Hikaru complained.

Jun nodded in agreement, "That's right, Seme is always me or Hikaru. Our Kaoru's too innocent~" she cooed and plopped down onto his lap, snuggling with him.

Kaoru nodded, "That's right, I'm an uke."

Haruhi blinked, "Seme? Uke?"

Jun grinned mischievously, "If you don't know, don't worry about it."

A little while later, while the yaoi trio were taking a water break, they suddenly heard a loud crash. Jun nodded at the twins to follow as she pulled her gun from her pants and ran to the scene. They had arrived at the same time Tamaki did and were surprised to see Haruhi, of all people, crying.

Jun clicked the safety off her gun, Tamaki's facial expression darkened. He slammed one of the students against the wall,

"Which one of you started this?"

Jun shot at the feet of the other one,

"Was it you?" She growled.

"W-WAIT, SUOH, KIMURA, SHE WAS THE ONE GIVING US A HARD TIME FIRST!"

The angry pair froze, turning to Haruhi for confirmation.

"It's true senpai, Jun, these boys aren't at fault."

Tamaki dropped the boy and Jun clicked the safety of her gone one again, shoving it back down her pants. She turned back to the boys, glaring darkly, "Whadda'ya doin' still hangin' 'round here for, eh?"

They got the message and ran as fast as their feet had let them.

As Tamaki ran to Haruhi's aid, the twins came up to her.

"Uwah~ Jun, you were so cool!" The flailed, "Like an anime character from that one show we watched!"

"Heh? You think so?"

"Yeah! Yeah! You were awesome."

"Well thank you, boys!"

As an act of happiness she pecked both of their cheeks.

They grinned and each slung and arm around her shoulders.

"When we get home, what shall we do?"

"Well, I think we should—"

She was cut off by the sound of breaking glass.

Jun and the twins turned to see Kyoya smashing the camera with a rock.

Renge looked shocked.

Jun walked up to the camera crew and began to speak for the club as Kyoya sorted things out with Renge.

"Excuse me," Jun spoke English with a slight, almost unnoticeable Korean accent, "How much was that camera? I will personally pay for it, that is, only if you leave us all the film you captured today."

She pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and took out a check and a pen. After negotiating for a bit, Jun managed to pay less than what was needed and that was that. She handed the film to Kyoya who smiled at her thankfully.

"I want ten percent of the money earned. Did you really think I paid for everything from the kindness of my heart?"

She stuck out a hand, Kyoya shook.

"Deal."

* * *

"I bought that video!"

"Me too!"

"As did I!"

"That scene in the rain was the best!"

"The lonely prince!"

"The twins' beautiful relationship!"

"Jun's heart breaking scene!"

"I want to see Honey as a bad boy again!"

"And Haruhi's expressions!"

Tamaki frowned, "Kyoya."

He merely smiled, "I may have broken the lenses but the footage already shot was still there. Of course that one seen of violence was cut. The sales have been going fairly well." He pushed his glasses up, "As expected of first-rate Hollywood staff."

"Is this what you meant by interesting?" The yaoi trio asked,

Kyoya smirked.

Haruhi covered her face with her hands and sighed, "How long had he been planning this?"

* * *

**A/N:** Shouldn't you guys be excited? The twin's fight is the next chapter, that's a very important chapter for this story. That one, along with the trip to Haruhi's workplace thing during the break.

So many TwinxJun moments and drama. Unfunfunf.

Well I'm going to my first anime con tomorrow so I won't be updating for a day or two, that's why I updated so much today. Four chapters? You guys should consider yourselves lucky, your author is so nice.

Follow, favorite, and most importantly, review!

Thanks, booboo!


	7. Makeups are the BANG!

"Let's play the which one of us is Hikaru game!" The twins cheered in unison. They wore green caps on their heads, hiding their fringes.

Their guests glanced at each other, all showing confusion.

"Uwaa~ it's so hard!"

"They really look alike!"

"I couldn't tell before, how can I tell now?"

"We'll let you know that no girl has ever been able to tell us apart before." The twins smirked, knowing that they had won this round.

Besides, even if someone did have a lucky guess, the twins would've told them that they were wrong anyway. They didn't want guesses. They just wanted someone to actually know. But then again, they were scared. What if that someone who actually knew slithered their way into their world and hurt them? The twins didn't want to take the chance.

Haruhi scoffed, walking past the dopplegangers, tearing them away from their inner thoughts. They turned their heads around, expressions holding a mixture between annoyance and curiosity.

"Got a problem with our game?"

"Yeah, it's stupid," Haruhi rolled her eyes, "I don't see why you two are so popular."

"You're telling us?" They both sighed and shook their heads, "Looks like Haruhi doesn't understand the merits of having twins in the host club."

"Having two extremely good looking homesexuals is already enough as it is, however, as twins, we can use an ultimate taboo as our weapon." Hikaru explained.

"There's also a second scenario where not one, but two good looking men sharing the same traits fall in love with a single person." Kaoru smirked as he lifted a customer's chin up with a finger.

Hikaru joined soon after, "Isn't it one of women's ultimate romance?"

The poor girl blushed hard before throwing her head back and squeaking, "EEE! I can't take it anymore!"

The other girls squealed, some voicing their jealousy over the girl.

"Though," the twins continued, "there's also the third scenario where Hikaru and Jun are both seme's, fighting for the uke; Kaoru's love, only for his wishes to be shut down and be denied. Instead of topping Kaoru like he initially wanted, he becomes trapped inbetween both the twins, become their suke."

The girls all squealed, just thinking about the steamy stuff that could come out of those three.

When suddenly...

The twins were rudely interrupted by an annoying, blonde bitch.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I only let you two in charge of the host website because I thought you would take your jobs seriously!"

"We do," they shrugged, "We stayed up late working on our piece of art."

Tamaki shook his head, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF USA-CHAN IS THIS?!" He raised a laptop, revealing a shirtless Haruhi and Jun, posing together.

The guests all squealed and took the laptop out of Tamaki's hands, gathering around it and taking turns looking.

The twins grinned. "That's a photoshopped photo, you see. We're quite talented at it."

"You morons! Use your intelligence on other things! Have some shame! And. Besides, why didn't you photoshop them onto something like this." Tamaki pulled out a girly magazine.

The twins shook their heads, "Why don't you just ask them directly to wear that stuff?"

Tamaki sparkled, "HARUHI~ JUN~ What do you think of these?" He pulled out matching dresses out of no where.

"Why do you even have that?" Honey wondered.

The guests of the host club were all gathered around the laptop, talking about how good the two hosts looked, when one of them announced that they wanted to see the two crossdress and wear women's clothing.

It didn't take very long for the other guests to agree.

Jun and Haruhi sighed. "Hikaru, Kaoru, stop photoshopping our photos without permission. What are we to you?"

The twins grinned, "Toys, of course."

"We are NOT toys."

A dark chuckle suddenly errupted throughout the room, "Heheheh, did anyone say toys? If you like toys, then please, by all means, come visit the black magic club."

Jun rolled her eyes and sipped on milk tea, ignoring the rest of the world. There was no point in listening, she wasn't interested in black magic.

What did catch her attention though, was when the twins asked if they could go to Haruhi's home.

"No."

"But we're really interested in it."

"Absolutely not. You'll just make fun of me."

Tamaki sparkled some more, "But I think it's time I pay Haruhi's family a visit."

"No way in hell."

"Then let's play the which one of us is Hikaru game! If you get it wrong, then as penalty, we'll go to your house!"

Haruhi sighed and turned around.

"This one's Kaoru," she pointed, "And this one's Hikaru."

"Bzzt! You got it wrong!"

"No she didn't," Jun spoke up, "Even I can tell from behind."

The twins stiffened.

"You guys are very similar," Haruhi nodded,

"But you're not exactly the same! There are some differences." Jun explained.

The twins stood in silence, stunned, and watched as the two female hosts answered the questions from the customers on how to tell the two apart.

"Well, you see," Haruhi started, "Hikaru's speech and actions are a bit more mean then Kaoru's."

Jun nodded, "That's how they decided on who was seme and who was uke. Did you think they just sorted it out by age?"

Kaoru snickered a little before full on laughing, "I'm sorry, Hikaru!"

Hikaru shook his head, "Well at least I'm not afraid to show my feelings, unlike someone. So Kaoru is them more spiteful one."

He stopped laughing, "Eh? Don't go spinning this, aren't I the one who always goes along with YOUR selfish schemes?"

"I may be the one to suggest them, but you're always the one who really gets into them. So if you really don't like them, you could just stop. You stupid or something, Kaoru?"

"You're the one who's stupid, Hikaru! Think about it, you were the one who started calling Haruhi a toy. You were so quick to make some sort of pass at her. Hikaru, you're really in love with Haruhi, aren't you?" Kaoru questioned with a serious expression.

Jun's shocked expression quickly numbed down and became a blank one. She felt a burning sensation at her stomach and her head was pounding. The world before her spun. She was hurt. Really bad, even though she wasn't showing it. She turned away quickly, the hair that was usually covering her right eye sweeped out of position and fanned out on her face, covering both of her eyes. She slowly let out the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding before slowly walking away from the host club and the guests, choosing instead to go sit at her window seat in the very back of the room.

She stared down at her lap. She didn't know why she was feeling this way, but she just felt so bad when Kaoru had accused Hikaru of being in love with Haruhi.

One thought led to the other and before she knew it, she was crying. One hand gripped tightly onto the fabric of her pants, the other came up to cover her mouth and muffle her already quiet sobs.

She didn't understand why this was happening, she couldn't stop herself from crying. She didn't even know why she even started crying, but she couldn't stop.

Her grip tightened around the fabric and she could feel her long nails digging through and stabbing into her thigh. It hurt even if the fabric was still separating her nails from her skin, but the feeling in her stomach hurt even more.

She didn't understand this feeling.

But she knew when it started.

She bit extremely hard on her lip to keep herself from crying out loud when the question she had asked herself moments ago repeated once again, over and over in her head.

Did they both like Haruhi?

She brought her knees to her chest and put her head down, her arms came up over her head to keep it rested on her knees and she chewed harder on her lip. She would tune out the world. She didn't care anymore.

That was a lie.

Kyoya, who had been quietly watching her from the very beginning broke his cold mask and allowed himself to give her a very sympathetic glance. Knowing exactly why she was acting this way, he came up to her and put a hand on her head. She looked up, surprised, eyes watery.

He shook his head, "Go home."

And she couldn't have run any faster. The twins hadn't stopped their argument, but the other hosts and customers did notice her running out of the room.

They looked at Kyoya questioningly.

"Jun's not feeling well today so he will be going home early."

And that was that.

* * *

Jun looked out of her window, watching as two figures exited from two different limos. They both walked to the entrance of the mansion, both trying to get there faster than the other, but neither willing to run. They had made it at the same time, glared at each other, and yanked the doors open, disappearing inside.

Jun didn't know, nor did she care (lie) what happened next. She was on the upper floor of the mansion.

She did, however, know that this would be a long day. She had expected the twins to make up by now.

Hours later, when a maid interrupted her in the midst of doing her homework and announced dinner, Jun just knew that something bad was going to happen.

The twins sat on opposite ends of each other and Jun sat at the center area of the table, frowning when she saw the twins were eating different meals and weren't even trying to talk to each other. However, they did try to make a conversation with Jun, the result they got though, was poor.

"Hey, Jun."

They glared at each other.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Again they glared at each other.

"Stop copying me!"

They both crossed their arms over their chests.

"No you!"

They both stood, slamming their hands on the table.

"Stop that!"

And they both threw an article of food at each other. That was the last straw for Jun.

"BOTH OF YOU! Stop it!" She snapped, "How could you both be so childish? Haruhi meant no offense whatsoever when she was telling other people how to tell you apart. This argument is stupid too! Argue over something practical next time! Do you two even want to be told apart?" She stood up and walked away, stopping at the doorway that lead the way out of the dining room, "Talk to me when you're both a bit more grown up, or don't talk to me at all. I don't care anymore." And she exited the room.

She slammed the door shut behind her and leaned against it, listening to see if the twins had even tried to make up.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE JUN MAD!" She had heard Hikaru accuse.

"NO, IT WAS YOU WHO MADE HER MAD!" Kaoru retorted.

"NO. YOU!"

"NUH UH, IT WAS YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"ARGH!" Hearing enough, Jun screeched and kicked the dining room door. She had only made it worse by lecturing them.

"Miss Jun," a maid ran up to her, "You barely even touched your meal."

Jun shook her head, "Just wrap it up and I will reheat it myself and eat it later."

Then she walked to her room, slammed that door shut too, locked it, and cried to her heart's content.

She never came back out to finish her meal.

* * *

The next day, Jun left in a separate limo, earlier than both of the twins. She walked to her class, a dark, gloomy aura surrounding her. The students pointed and whispered.

"Is Jun-kun alright?"

"He's close with the twins, right? He's probably devastated now that they're fighting!"

"Poor Jun!"

"Isn't his family close with theirs?"

"Oh, that's right! His parents and their parents agreed to let him life with them, right?"

"That's right! That's right! I remember them saying something like that..."

"The twins were probably fighting even at home. That's why Jun-kun looks so tired."

"Probably even faught all night!"

Moments later, as she heard a very familiar voice call out to Haruhi, Jun looked up from her lap and her eyes widened at the sight of a pink haired Hikaru.

What. The. Hell.

Soon after, a blue haired Kaoru swaggered in.

What.

She blinked.

What.

She blinked again.

What.

She blinked one last time.

It wasn't a dream?

She twitched.

They actually went as far as to dye their hair.

She watched, annoyed, as they fought.

So today wasn't just yelling. They were physically fighting as well.

She twitched again.

The twins had never fought for so long before. She'd thought they would've made up by now.

...but nope, they had even picked up Honey and threw him when they ran out of shit to throw at each other.

Needless to say, class time was literally hell. If their teachers and fellow classmates had thought that their behavior was bad before, Jun wasn't sure how she would describe their behavior now.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, the twins had sprung out of their seats band ran to the lunch room. The female hosts exchanged glances before nodding and following the two. The sight that they were greeted with was very...different.

"They even fight in harmony." Haruhi muttered.

"They were like that all night and this morning too. I got so sick of it, I had to leave for school first."

Haruhi patted the other girl's back sympathetically, "I feel sorry for you."

"I know."

"I knew it was noisier than usual in here..." A deep voice sighed.

All attention focused on the twins soon belonged to the rest of the host club.

"You guys are still fighting?" Tamaki shook his head, "I would've thought you two to have made up by now."

"Yeah!" Honey imputed, "You're both in the wring so why don't you two split this cake into halfsies and make up! Actually, I want a piece too so we'll have to split it into thirdsies." He began to ramble, "But we can't split the strawberry so I'll just take it. That's okay, right? Because I lofe strawberries. Wait. But...Hikaru, Kaoru, you both love strawberries too, right? What should we do then?"

Jun became distracted by the shota's cuteness and temporarily forgot about the twins, inwardly squealing. She couldn't ruin her manly image by actually squealing, though. She had an image to keep.

However...

Mori, sensing the twins' irritation, grabbed Honey and pulled him away, breaking Jun out of her trance.

"Stop. You're making it worse." He muttered.

Honey's eyes began to water and Jun immediately ran to him, helping the man of little words console his cousin.

That was until she saw the interaction between the twins and Haruhi.

The feeling from yesterday returned again, though it wasn't as bad. She wouldn't cry this time, but it still hurt. Her hand went to her stomach and she muttered an, "I'm not feeling so well..." Before leaving the cafeteria.

The cousins, catching her expression of pain, didn't question her.

* * *

Kyoya sighed.

"At this rate, we'll have to stop selling our brotherly love package. Designator rate is definitely going to go down." He shook his head, "In simpler terms, we're losing money."

He put down his calculator and gave Haruhi a sharp look before giving her a smile that was so painfully fake, "Oh, Haruhi, this isn't something that you should feel responsible for. We don't blame you...even though your thoughtless comment did cause this fight." His eyes flickered toward Jun, "You shouldn't feel bad either. It wasn't like you made it worse by backing her up or anything."

Jun knew what he meant.

'Get the fuck over it, they're just boys, don't you dare let the twins effect your hosting and make us lose more money, you little shit.'

Yep. That's exactly what he meant.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan are fighting...it's never actually happened before, has it?" Honey spoke up. Mori nodded in agreement.

Haruhi blinked. "Really?"

"I've known them since preschool, though we didn't speak because of the difference in age. But I've always seen them together." Honey explained.

"That's right," Tamaki acknowledged, "I've only known them since middle school but...they seemed very aloof. It seemed they kept everyone but each other at a distance."

Jun dug through her memories and thought about the few times she'd met up with them before she had moved in. She frowned a bit, she'd never liked the twins growing up. Whenever the Hitachiin was brought up, she remembered that she would always tune everything else that her mother said out. Yeah, she hated them that much. They had always teamed up to bully her. She smiled fondly as Tamaki spoke. Jun was glad that the twins had met Tamaki. He changed them for the better.

Later that day, the host club was gathered inside of Music Room 3.

The twins were still going at it.

"Amazing. Even after this long, you're still going at it," Tamaki cringed, "You're really putting us out here."

"We're putting YOU out? I'm the one being put out! I'm sick and tired of having HIS face!" Hikaru pointed at his twin, "Truth is, Kaoru, I hate your guts."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," the blue haired twin scoffed, "Infact, look at what I got from Nekozawa-senpai!" He pulled out the wooden cat from the inner pocket of his blazer, "Belzeneef! The cursed doll!" He announced and pulled out a marker from his pants pocket.

Tamaki screeched.

"I'm writing your name on this doll, Hikaru! From here on out, you will be met with misfortune!"

Haruhi had finally snapped and punched both of the twins on their heads, pulling the doll out of Kaoru's grasp.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! Both of you are to blame, so don't bring something like this into a stupid little quarrel!"

Both of the twins looked quite...shocked.

"Now apologize to each other, NOW, or I will never let you two near my house for as long as you live!"

The twins smirked, Jun froze.

"So if we make up, you'll let us come over to your house?"

What. The. Fuck.

Jun shook her head, not wanting to believe it. They had set everything up.

Haruhi turned the doll over to reveal the word "blank" as the twins began their incestious act.

Jun walked up to both of the twins, grabbed them both by the hair, and pulled them apart.

They each received a bitch fucking slap.

The entire host club was shocked by the events that were taking place.

"I...This was all fake?" Jun muttered, tears running down her cheeks.

When she was given nods of confirmation, she scowled.

"To be honest..." She started out, voice barely even a whisper, "I hate you both." She finished, her voice wavering slightly.

She turned around and marched over to the door, roughly kicking it open and marching out.

The twins were so...confused.

They didn't know why, but it just hurt so much to be told that they were hated.

No, that wasn't it, they wouldn't have given a shit if it were anyone else...

Then why?

Kyoya coughed, "You two had hurt Jun more than anyone else during this fight. She really cares about you two, in more ways than you'd imagine."

He exchanged glances with Mori and Honey while the rest of the host club remained oblivious.

"Go apologize to her," Honey grinned, "She doesn't mean what she said. She doesn't hate you."

And that was all the motivation they had needed. They ran out of the room and chased after her.

Jun didn't know how it happened, but one second she had been walking alone in the empty hallways...before the next, when she was pulled into an empty classroom and trapped between two pairs of arms.

"Junnie..." They both called out to her.

She let out a small tsk and looked away.

"Forgive us, please." Hikaru turned her head toward him, his head tilted slightly upward to meet her gaze.

They may have been the same height, but her insoles were extremely thick, and five centimeters was a pretty big difference.

"No." She grumbled, "Now let me go, I hate you."

"Jun," hurt flashed in his eyes, "You don't mean that."

"I do."

She could feel Kaoru shaking his head as it was rested on her shoulder.

"No, you don't."

"I do." She frowned.

"No," the twins denied, "You love us."

"I don't."

"Do too."

"I'm mad at you two, leave me alone."

"Not until you forgive us."

She shook her head.

Two different laughs echoed throughout the room. One sweet and soft, the other loud and confident.

"You don't have a choice."

Their arms wrapped even tighter around her and her stiffened form relaxed slightly in their grasp. They stayed completely still for a few moments, the only sound heard in the room were the trio's heavy breathing.

"Fine."

Kaoru smiled softly before pressing his cheek against hers and rubbing their cheeks together.

"I knew you'd see it our way!" He cheered before kissing her cheek.

Hikaru kissed the other, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Jun blushed, "You're both retarded."

"Such a tsundere," The pink haired twin cooed, "You know you love us."

"No."

The blue haired twin chuckled quietly as he watched the other two bicker.

_'For the longest time, there were two worlds; it was only us against everyone else. And now, there seems to be a genuin gate crasher. Two, actually, though this one..._

_She's special.' _

* * *

A/N: I've began writing the sidestories. The first one has been uploaded. Go on my profile to find it,


End file.
